Sundays
by Megan Lyn
Summary: Sequal to 30 days. It's been a year since Rose and Dimitri have parted ways. A year since seeing each other- but all of that may change with Sundays spent at the beach.
1. 1st Sunday

**Sundays**

**1****st**** Sunday-**

"Jill baby are you ready to go?" I yelled to my niece Jill as I grabbed the small picnic basket that was sitting on the counter and then my red and white beach bag off of the floor.

"To the beach! To the beach! To the beach!" she came to a stop in front of my and started flailing her arms around as she screamed, "We're going to the beach!"

I laughed and leaned down; fixing her bright yellow shirt that was half tucked into her shorts. Her dark curls were messy and very bouncy as she danced around; her big brown eyes were bright with excitement.

"Come on Rosie! We're going to the beach!"

I laughed again and then herded her out of the house, taking her hand in mine as we started our way down the road to the beach.


	2. 3rd Sunday

**Sundays**

**3****rd**** Sunday-**

I groaned as I felt my body cooling down once I stepped into the water. "Liss, this is cold." I pouted over at her and she laughed, playfully splashing a little bit of water over at me.

"It is not cold, you're just a baby." She waded further out until the water was up to her mid stomach and put her hand over her eyes, looking out at all the kids playing and splashing around.

Reluctantly I walked out to join her and scanned the water for Jill. She was staying with me for the summer while my brother Eddie was out of the country on some official business. "Liss have you seen Jill?"

"Yeah, she's over by the sand bar."

I nodded and started to walk over there, only to come to a stop when I saw a tall man with chocolate brown hair in blue swim trunks.

There stood my ex-husband…with another woman on his arm.


	3. 3rd Sunday part II

**Sundays**

**3****rd**** Sunday part II-**

It felt as if my body went numb. I completely froze and everything around me faded but him. He still looked the same- tall and muscular but it looked as if his hair had grown longer.

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and I struggled to get my breath back. I loved him; with everything string of my being. For months I cried myself to sleep after the divorce, wanting to admit it or not, I was still completely in love with him.

A pulling on my fingers brought me back to reality and I looked down, seeing Jill. Her cheeks and nose were tinted pink with the beginnings of a sunburn and her hair was wet and matted.

"Aunt Rosie, I'm hungry." I smiled as she pouted and picked her up, setting her on my hip. I looked back up and gave Dimitri one more glance before turning around and walking back up to the sand.


	4. 5th Sunday

**Sundays**

**5****th**** Sunday-**

"Mase! Put me down! Right now!" I half screamed half laughed as I pounded my fists against Mason's back.

A laugh rumbled through his body as he kept spinning me around in the water. "Say please."

I smiled and rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see it. "Please Mase?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely." He laughed again then put me down, splashing some water in my face. "Come on Hathaway, lighten up."

Shaking my head I flicked some water in his face and laughed at his startled expression. Walking back up to where our towels were on the sand, I wrapped one around my body as he dried off and then hung it around his neck.

"Let's go get something to drink." I nodded and followed him up to the small food stand that was set up on the large dock.

My eyes wandered the ground as I walked, spotting small shells and rocks. Not paying attention to where I was going, I ran head first into someone. "Wow, I'm sorry I-" The words faded on my tongue as I looked up at the man in front of me. "Dimitri."


	5. 5th Sunday DPOV

**Sundays**

**5****th**** Sunday DPOV-**

The sun beat down on my back as I came to the last stretch of my evening jog along the beach. I could feel beads of sweat rolling down my forehead and back. Puffing out my breath, I almost yelled a hallelujah when I spotted the food stand on the dock.

Slowing my pace as I got closer I wiped off my forehead and neck with my hand, looking up at the sun in the sky. Finally coming to a walk, I stepped onto the dock, not watching my step as a body crashed into mine.

"Wow, I'm sorry I-" The person started to apologize then stopped as I looked down at them. "Dimitri."

There in front of me stood Rose. My ex-wife. She looked as beautiful as ever- her hair long and chocolate brown, sun-kissed skin and beautiful brown eyes. My heart thumped in my chest as I looked at her. "Roz- Rose. Wow, how have you been?"

Her eyes squinted as she looked up at me, her lips pulling down slightly in a frown. "I've been fine; and you?"

_I've been horrible. I've been missing you, us, what we had. I was so stupid to throw it away. I want you back my Roza, please. Come back. _"Fine," I said nodding, rubbing my neck again.

"Good…uh, I have to go. Have a good day." She gave me a tight smile before walking around me. I turned and watched her go, linking her arm through some red headed guy's arm. I had met him a couple times before but couldn't remember his name.

I opened my mouth to tell her to come back, but shut it again as my throat closed up.

I had missed her so much.


	6. 7th Sunday

**Okay guys, so I just wanted to address a few things I've been told, or asked in my reviews.**

**First- Tasha did not make Dimitri leave Rose. If you had read 30 days you would be aware of the fact that Dimitri cheated on Rose with Tasha- therefore making Dimitri file for divorce. Rose ended up getting pregnant with Adrian's baby, but it was lost- therefore making up her decision to sign said divorce papers.**

**Second- Please don't yell at me for having short chapters- this is a drabble story. The chapters are supposed to be short; just like they were in 30 days.**

**Third- I would just like to say thank you to all of my readers who have been supporting me and my stories, it really does give me so much inspiration to write- and again thank you, I love you all.**

**Sundays**

**7****th**** Sunday RPOV-**

"He looked good; I'll admit it. He looked very good." I bit my lip as I thought of seeing Dimitri two weeks ago at the beach.

Taking off my sunglasses, I propped myself up on my elbows and scanned the beach- hoping maybe he would be here today.

"He's always looked good. That man….Mmmm…" Lissa trailed off shaking her head, a slight smile on her lips. "If only things had worked out between you two."

I nodded, thinking the same thing. If only. That man was, and still is the love of my life. Thinking back on it now, the reason for the divorce seemed almost petty. We could have worked out him cheating me; I getting pregnant however was a whole different story.

I didn't want Adrian, I never did. It was a horrible mistake on my part and I wished to God that I could take it back if it meant I could still have Dimitri. "Wait…wait….What is this? What is this!" Lissa sat straight up, my eyes following hers out to the water.

"Is that….no…?" I leaned forward and squinted my eyes to get a better look. "Is that my ex-mother-in-law?"

Both mine and Lissa's eyes widened. "His family is here."


	7. 7th Sunday part II

**Sundays**

**7****th**** Sunday part II-**

"Jill honey, let's go. We'll get some ice cream on the way home. " At the mention of ice cream her head snapped up and she ran up to meet me on the beach.

Lissa laughed and adjusted the large bag that was on her shoulder.

"With sprinkles?" Jill asked and I nodded, smiling as her eyes lit up with excitement. "I _love _sprinkles." She said, putting an extra emphasis on love.

I rolled my eyes and wrapped her up in a bright orange towel. "Alright, now let's-"

"Uncle Dimitri!" Jill yelled loudly and I whipped around, just in time to see her fly into Dimitri's arms. He looked a bit startled at first then quickly wrapped his arms around the little girl. "I've missed you!"

"Shit." Liss and I both muttered under our breath. I closed my eyes for a moment and set her sand castle buckets down, making my way over to them. "Jill, what are you doing honey?" A fake sweetness leaked its way into my voice, hiding how scared I actually was to see him again.

He set her down as soon as he saw me, but she continued on smiling, "Look Aunt Rosie! It's Dimitri!" Dimitri had been her favorite uncle; she didn't like any of her mother's siblings. She was, however, very well informed that we were no longer married.

"Rose…It's nice to-"

"Ready to go Dimitri?" A nasally voice came to our attention, and I looked over to see a very pretty woman coming up behind Dimitri. She placed a hand on his bicep and glared at me.

"Come on, let's go Jill." I looked down at her, my voice was firm as I held out a hand.

"Okay, bye Uncle Dimitri!" She gave him a quick hug then ran up to Lissa.

I stiffly nodded in his direction then turned and walked away quickly, blinking back traitorous tears.


	8. 9th Sunday

**Sundays-**

**9****th**** Sunday-**

"Please Rosie! Please, please, please!" I almost caved in as Jill looked up at me, her lips sticking out in a cute pout as her eyes glazed over in desperation.

"Honey, we can't go today okay? I'm so sorry baby. We will go next week alright?"

I crouched down to her level and pressed a kiss to her forehead before standing back up and giving her a small pat on the back, nudging her towards the living room. "Why don't you go watch cartoons for a bit before Lissa and Christian get here?"

She nodded, still pouting and walked into the other room.

I sighed and sat down on my bed. I hated telling her that we couldn't go the beach today, like we did every Sunday, but I didn't want to risk the chance of running into him again.

My hand slid up my bed on its own accord, and gripped the edge of a picture that I had kept under my pillow for the past year.

Flipping it over, I looked at it for what felt like the thousandth time.

Dimitri and I were in the park, it was date night- something Lissa had come up with. We did it every other Thursday, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, and I would always go somewhere around town and have dinner then walk around for a bit.

He had his arms wrapped around me from behind and was smiling at the camera as I smiled up at him.

Those were happier times.

Times I wished we still had.


	9. 9th Sunday part II

**Sundays-**

**9****th**** Sunday part II**

**DPOV-**

"Dimka? Are you coming with us?" My sister's voice traveled through the wood of my bedroom door as she knocked softly, waiting for my reply.

I sighed heavily and rubbed my forehead with my fingers, "Not this time Vika. You guys go without me."

There was silence on her side of the door before I heard her sigh softly and walk away, her footsteps fading after her.

Looking back down at my lap, I picked up the picture I had set down; softly caressing the edges as I stared longingly at the beauty in it.

I had every detail of the picture committed to memory.

The smile on her face.

The happiness that shown in her eyes.

Her dark exotic hair.

A bouquet in her hands.

The contrast of her rich skin against the white fabric.

One simple gold band around her finger.

Those were happier times.

Times I wished we still had.


	10. 11th Sunday

**Sundays-**

**11****th**** Sunday-**

**RPOV**

The sun warmed my skin as I sat on the beach, running my fingers through the equally warm sand as I watched Jill a couple feet away from me trying to make a sand castle.

Lissa was shopping today so she couldn't come with us, and I was kind of grateful for that- for once. I liked the quietness of not having to keep up a conversation, today I just wanted to be with my own thoughts.

I glanced up and watched the waves roll onto the shore, pushing up white foam as they flattened out then slowly retracted backwards into the big blue mass of water they had come from. Looking around I saw that there weren't many people around, only a few here and there sun bathing.

I looked the opposite way towards the dock with small hopes of maybe seeing Dimitri, but my hopes died when I saw that no one was there.

Brushing the sand off of my legs and thighs I stood up, "Come on Jill. Let's head home."


	11. 13th Sunday

**Sundays-**

**13****th**** Sunday**

**RPOV**

"No! I totally forgot! Shit!" I held the phone between my ear and shoulder as I frantically searched for a pair of white gladiator sandals, "Meredith is going to kill me. I can't believe I forgot about her wedding!"

Lissa giggled on the other end of the line, "Rose calm down, we still have like, an hour until it starts. Just put on a sundress and throw your hair up. It's on the beach anyway."

I rolled my eyes and pulled a couple dresses out of my closet. Holding the phone up with one hand, I held the dress up with the other, inspecting it as I stood in front of my mirror. "Yellow or green?" I asked her as I pursed my lips and turned from side to side.

"What kind of green is it?"

"Uh…It's like a mint green, like pastel kind of."

"Yeah go with green. That color makes you look pretty." I rolled my eyes again and muttered thanks. "Oh, and by the way, I found out why all the Belikov's are in town still."

"Okay, and why is that? They've been here for like over a month."

"For Merr's wedding! Apparently Merr and Dimitri's parents are like really close or something."

I closed my eyes and sighed. I knew that. Why hadn't I realized that before? "Which means they're all going to be at the wedding."


	12. Authors Note

**Hey guys, sorry that this isn't an update but I just wanted to address a review I just received.**

"_Would you stop writing such stupidly short chapters? We wait weeks to get a couple hundred words, it's annoying."_

**First off, I would like to say, thank you for calling all the chapters I post stupid- really I appreciate that. (Insert sarcasm here.)**

**Secondly, I would like to say, for about the hundredth time since I started 30 days and now Sundays, THIS IS A DRABBLE FIC. THE CHAPTERS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE SHORT.**

**Thirdly, I would just like to give you the definition of drabble.**

**Drabble: A drabble is an extremely short work of fiction of exactly one hundred words in length, not necessarily including the title. The purpose of the drabble is brevity, testing the author's ability to express interesting and meaningful ideas in an extremely confined space.**

**Well, there you have it- my chapters are longer than 100 words, so please; don't insult me and my stories unless you know what you're talking about.**

**As to all my other readers, thank you for all of your reviews and alerts. I love you.**


	13. 13th Sunday part II

**SUNDAYS**

**13****th**** Sunday II-**

**RPOV**

The ceremony was beautiful, Merr and her fiancé had exchanged handwritten vows that brought tears to my eyes; making me think of mine and Dimitri's wedding and our first dance as husband and wife.

"_May I have this dance Mrs. Belikov?" A soft voice whispered over my shoulder and I turned around, a smile gracing my lips._

"_Why of course you may Mr. Belikov." _

_He took my hand in his carefully and interlaced our fingers as I rested my other hand on his chest, and he laid his on my waist, pulling me close to him._

_The music and people around us seemed to completely fade away as I looked into his loving eyes. _

That was our first day of forever together I remember thinking. I guess forever isn't as long as I thought it would be.

After the ceremony we went to a beautiful hotel ball room for the reception. After some odd number of songs and four drinks in, I felt a hand softly rest on my shoulder.

Turning around, I was once again greeted with dark chocolate eyes that spoke legions as he softly spoke to me, "Care to dance Rose?"


	14. 13th Sunday part III

**SUNDAYS**

**13****th**** Sunday III-**

**RPOV**

Having his arms around me again was like tasting heaven, something that had been out of reach for too long was now finally here; in front of me.

His arms were tightly around my waist holding me to him as mine were around his neck. The music and the gentle swaying of our bodies calmed me, and I rested my head against his chest.

I listened to his heartbeat, a sound that I had become accustomed to hearing over the years when I woke up in the morning. I had never realized how much I had missed the sound.

As the song came to an end, neither of us made any move to break apart, I was perfectly content staying right where I was, and apparently he was to since we danced for another three songs after that.

"Dimitri…" I whispered as I finally looked up at him, my voice going weak.

I heard him swallow hard as he looked down at me, his eyes meeting mine, "Rose.."

I looked down again before looking back up at him. Inhaling a deep breath, I said what I had wanted to say since the day I had walked away, just as he said the words I had wanted to hear for a year now.

"I made a mistake."

"I want you back."


	15. 13th Sunday part III con DPOV

**SUNDAYS**

**13th****Sunday III con.-**

**DPOV**

Her lips were soft against mine; barely brushing against each other's, but the feeling was enough to send a shiver down my body.

This was a feeling I had been missing for too long now.

My hand slid up the side of her body from her waist to cup her neck as my thumb rested on her soft, flushed cheek while I pulled her closer to me with my other arm. I looked into her eyes then slowly leaned down again to kiss her.

Her pouty lips were slightly parted against mine and I could feel her soft breath. Her hands moved from around my neck to my chest as she gripped my shirt tightly before pressing her lips fully against mine.

The world seemed to fade away and all I could feel were her lips moving in sync with mine.

Passion.

Anger.

Love.

Lust.

Regret.

Sorrow.

Emotions seemed to flow between us. I pulled back gently and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Her cheeks were now tear stained and her eyes watery.

Pulling her closer to me, I softly kissed her forehead. "Don't cry love. I'm never leaving again."

**The End.**

**Sequel or no? **


	16. Sequel

**The sequel is up! It's called A New Day, go check it out!**


End file.
